Studying Can Be Fun
by GorgeousSmile
Summary: Joanne helps Maureen study for an upcoming test. Can Joanne get Maureen to focus? MoJo, Oneshot. AU - set in high school.


**This is AU, set in high school times. I own nothing.**

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Studying Can Be Fun

Maureen sat staring at her open notebook, the words jumbling altogether. School just wasn't her thing. She couldn't focuse on stuff she wasn't interested in. Especially Geography. She let out an over dramatic sigh, letting her book fall to the floor. She leaned her head on the back of the couch, slightly turning it so she could face her girlfriend, who couldn't seem to keep her nose out of her text book.

"Let's make out, Joanne."

Joanne rolled her eyes, glancing over towards Maureen, "I told you I came here to help you study. You remember what the teacher said, if you don't pass this test then you'll have to repeat the class next year."

"I know, but this is so boring...why do we have to learn it anyway? All I care about is New York City. That's where I want to be, so that's all I want to know."

Joanne sighed, shaking her head. "It'll help you graduate high school." She picked Maureen's book back up placing it back in her lap, "Now come on, look over that page and I'll quiz you on it."

"Let's take a break and then you can quiz me." Maureen said, throwing her book back on the ground, scooting over to wrap an arm around Joanne's shoulder's, "Come on, my parents are gone for the weekend, when do we ever get to be alone like this?"

"Almost never." Joanne said staring into Maureen's eyes, and before she could protest the two were engaged in a tender lip lock.

After a few good long minutes the two pulled apart smiling. The two of them loved making out. They would go into Maureen's bedroom and lock the door and make out for hours. Maureen's parents were clueless as to what they were doing. They just figured they were hard at work doing a school project.

"I have an idea." Joanne whispered her forehead still resting against Maureen's.

"What's that?" Maureen asked,

"Follow me." Joanne said standing up, pulling Maureen with her, "Bring your text book with you."

Maureen frowned at the suggestion, but decided to carry it along with them, hoping Joanne's idea involved more making out. They ended up in Maureen's bedroom, Joanne shutting and locking the door behind them. True they were home alone, it was mostly done out of habit.

"Lay on the bed." Joanne ordered.

Maureen couldn't help but smile, and eagerly ran for her bed, lying on her back. "What excactly do you have in mind?"

"You'll see." Joanne smiled, walking over to the bed, climbing on, straddling Maureen's waist. "It's a study mechinism."

Maureen's eyes went wide, loving the idea already.

"I'm going to ask you a bunch of questions, and for every answer you get right, I'll strip off a peice of clothing." Joanne seductivily stated.

"Wow...okay." Maureen said, ready and willing to play this game, "Are you going to get fully naked...or?" She was only asking because the two of them haven't been fully nude in front of each other yet. They have been to second base, they've been there plenty of times, but anything below the waist was restricted territory.

"Stopin' once I'm in my bra and panties." Joanne said,

"Whatever, I'll take what I can get." Maureen grinned, wiggling around so she was a bit more comfortable, "So what are you waiting for? Start asking the questions."

Joanne smiled, nodding. "Okay, I'll start off easy." She said, "How many States are there?"

Maureen snorted, "50. I'm going to have you naked in no time."

"Don't get too cocky." Joanne smirked as she took one of her socks off. "Next question: What is the capital of California?"

"Easy." Maureen said, "Hollywood."

Joanne shook her head, "Sorry, wrong answer."

"Joanne come on, they talk about Hollywood all the time." Maureen stated,

"Doesn't mean it's the capital." Joanne lightly laughed,

"I know," Maureen smiled, "It's Sacramento."

Joanne laughed once more, surprised by the sudden answer, "Very good. For a minute I thought we were going to have to dye your hair blonde."

Maureen giggled as she pulled Joanne's other sock off for her, "Okay, next question, I want your clothes off!"

"Let's try another capital." Joanne suggested, "Kentucky."

"Frankfort." Maureen smiled, "Take your sweater off."

Joanne smiled, pulling her zipped up sweat off her shoulders, "Okay, seems like you know your capitals. Let's try one more. New York."

"Albany." Maureen quickly replied, "Please Joanne, I'm going to have you naked in no time."

Joanne pulled her belt off, tossing it to the ground, "Okay, let's make it tougher then shall we?"

"Bring it on." Maureen smirked, resting her hands on Joanne's thighs.

An hour and a half later, Joanne climbed back on Maureen's waist, after taking her pants off, the only thing left for her to take off was her t-shirt. But it wasn't that easy for the drama queen. Joanne began asking harder questions, which wasn't making Joanne strip fast enough.

"Not so easy once I start asking questions outside the US border is it?" Joanne teased.

"Shut up." Maureen pouted, "Ask another question."

"Okay." Joanne smiled, "For the shirt, which could be the final question…if you get it right."

"Just ask it already." Maureen said, getting anxious, she really wanted to see Joanne in nothing but her bra and panties.

"Okay, where is Spain located?"

"Take that shirt off Joanne," Maureen smiled triumphantly, "Mexico!"

Joanne was about to take her shirt off, until she heard the answer, slightly frowning, "Uh, no Maureen."

"What? Yeah." Maureen argued, "They speak Spanish."

"Doesn't mean Spain is in Mexico." Joanne said biting back a laugh. "Try again. Think Italy."

"Spain is in Italy?" Maureen asked, "That doesn't make sense."

"Where is Italy located?" Joanne asked, "We went through this."

"Europe!" Maureen exclaimed. "So Spain is in Europe?"

"Very good." Joanne smiled,

"Wait a second…" Maureen trailed, looking a bit confused, "But Mexico…?"

"Is an entirely different county." Joanne stated, "Maybe we _should_ buy you some blonde dye?"

"Whatever take that shirt off!" Maureen grinned,

"Alright." Joanne smiled; pulling her t-shirt over her head, causing Maureen's eyes to widen with want, since now her girlfriend was sitting on her in only her bra and panties.

"You're so hot." Maureen mumbled, "Can we make out now?"

"Well…I guess we can take a little break." Joanne nodded, leaning down so their lips were inches apart. "Just a little one."

"Yeah, whatever." Maureen whispered, crashing their lips together.

A week later, Maureen sat at her desk biting her nails, impatiently waiting for her test score. Finally the teacher handed back their test, smiling when she reached Maureen.

"I see you actually studied, Ms. Johnson." The teacher smiled, handing Maureen her test.

Maureen nervously turned her test over, her eyes thickening with excitement. "B!" Maureen shouted, in victory holding her test in the air, "I actually passed!" she jumped up hugging her teacher, and then jumped in Joanne's lap. "Thanks Joanne! We should study together all the time!"

"Have a seat Ms. Johnson, you can celebrate later." Her teacher smiled, getting ready to start her lecture.

Maureen smiled, sitting back in her seat. She eyed Joanne who was smiling back at her, happy with her test results too. Joanne received an A+.

Maureen glanced at the teacher making sure she wasn't looking before looking back at Joanne and mouthed the words, "Thank you."

From that day on, Maureen and Joanne studied together every chance they had...and you know what? Maureen passed. :)

The End


End file.
